El trono del Olimpo
by NicoVR
Summary: Una amenaza acecha desde las sombras del Olimpo para hacerse con el Olimpo una guerra se avecina y los semidioses deberan elegir un bando, pero solo un héroe será el responsable de el futuro del Olimpo.


**Prologo**

Una brisa de verano acompañaba las calles de Nueva York mientras una mujer de mediana edad llevaba a su hijo de la mano hacia la playa, la mujer tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran de un color azul que cambiaban a medida que fijaba su vista al mar, el hijo en cambio tenía el pelo de un color azabache y sus ojos eran verdes, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras miraba como se movían las olas.

Su madre le había llevado a la playa en uno de sus días libres, así que decidió pasarlo con su hijo en la playa en el territorio de su padre, el mar, estaba poniendo ya los pies en la arena, podía sentir perfectamente las ansias de su hijo por llegar al mar, la mujer sonrió al ver como su hijo alzaba sus pequeñas manos para intentar llegar hacia el mar, "ningún monstruo le atacará mientras este en mis dominios" le había asegurado Poseidon a su amante la última vez que se encontraron.

Sally Jackson avanzó despacio por la arena mientras soltó de la mano a su hijo, el niño corrió hacía el mar, una sentimiento de felicidad llenó a la mujer mientras veía a su hijo divertirse con las maravillas del mar.

Estuvieron horas en el mar hasta que se hizo de noche y aun así Perseo Jackson no quería irse, aunque la mujer no podía culparlo los peces se arremolinaban ante él, criaturas marinas que nunca había visto hacían su aparición y daban sus respetos ante el hijo del mar, su hijo rió cuando vió por primera vez a una caballo alado de color oscuro, era pequeño pero también muy inquieto la mujer no sabría a ciencia cierta su edad pues solo vio uno de su especie en su vida y lo fué de lejos mientras cruzaba Nueva York en coche.

Pero el caballo alado se fue, dejando a su hijo triste, pero ella se le acercó y le dijo "no te preocupes Percy, mañana lo volveras a ver, a él y a todas las demás criaturas que se han presentado ante ti pero esta ya es hora de irse, además te hice galletas" le dijo la mujer con un tono dulce y amable a lo que el niño le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿azules? " le pregunto el niño ansioso de comer esas delicias de su color favorito.

"Sí, azules" le respondió la madre con otra sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a su hijo y se alejaban del mar.

El niño al ser pequeño estaba en la orilla , un poco alejado de su madre que estaba con un vestido blanco y con los pies en el mar mientras veía como su hijo se acercaba.

La madre le dio la mano y se alejaron de la playa de Montauk, fueron hasta un pequeña caseta y la mujer al llegar adentro sacó de una mochila una bolsa llena de galletas azules.

El niño por su parte sonrió al ver las galletas de color azul que se iba a comer, "no te las comas Percy, no me gustaría tener que llevarte ahora al médico, porque entonces mañana no podrás ir a la playa" le recordó la mujer.

El niño solo fue capaz de asentir con los ojos verdes brillando, su madre tuvo que recordar aquellos ojos, eran los mismos ojos de su padre siempre le recordaban al mar después de una tormenta.

"¡Gracias mami!" le dijo el niño sonriente mientras su madre le dio la bolsa de las galletas, por su parte la mujer saco de la misma mochila un sandwich y empezó a comérselo poco a poco.

-•-

Esa misma noche mientras Sally y Perseo dormían en la cabaña una luz misteriosa entro en la habitación dejando ver a un hombre, el hombre era alto y fuerte, tenía el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos verdes mar, vestía unos pantalones azules de un material desconocido junto con las hombreras y los guantaletes además de su corona, también el hombre se había dejado crecer una barba, su aspecto era joven junto con el de la mujer que se acabó de despertar al ver la luz, pero su hijo no.

"¡Poseidon!, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a ver a Percy? " le preguntó la mujer castaña a Poseidon diciendo lo último con una sonrisa, pues ella sabía que era un dios y no se le permitía pasar mucho tiempo con sus hijos mortales.

"He venido a advertirte a ti y a Percy, Zeus se ha enterado de Percy, no sé como pero lo hizo y ahora quiere matarlo, tienes que llevártelo lejos Sally… . Por favor" le suplico el dios a su amante mientras temía que algo pudiera suceder.

"¿A dónde lo llevo? Tiene que haber alguna otra opción no podríamos… . Ya sabes… ." le ofreció la mujer tímidamente.

"Sally lo siento pero no puedo, las antiguas leyes lo prohíben, tú lo sabes ya te li dije, de por mí fuera a te haría mi reina y a Percy mi heredero" le respondió tristemente mientras reflexionaba en lo que hubiera pasado de no existe esas normas.

"Lo se, lo entiendo es solo que… . Ya sabes… " le respondio Sally a lo que Poseidon asintió.

"Tienes que llevártelo a cualquier lugar lejos de EEUU aquí está el Olimpo… ¡Zeus incluso podría saber que estamos hablando ahora mismo!" le respondio el dios del mar.

"Entiendo.. Pero los monstruo… ¿Cómo nos defenderemos? " le pregunto Sally asustada.

"Ahí un lugar es arriesgado pero… si consigues encontrar a un humano con el suficiente olor podríais ir a Alaska lejos de los dioses no os encontraran allí seguro" le informó con una sonrisa Poseidon.

"Es fácil decirlo cara percede" le respondió Sally con una sonrisa.

"Este humano Gabe, lo he estado observando tiene in olor muy fuerte Sally, llévatelo contigo a él y a Percy lejos "dijo Poseidon a lo que su amante asintió.

"Pero ¡Ni siquiera se quién es ese Gabe! " le espetó Sally

"Yo te mostrare… ." fue lo último que oyó Sally antes de ver todo negro y soñar, soñar con un hombre feo por dentro y por fuera, soñar con un hombre al que no le gustaban los niños, soñar con un hombre que calificaba a las mujeres por su aspecto, soñar con "Gabe".

Sally cada vez se deprimía más al pensar que tendría que estar con él, iba a viajar hasta Alaska con Percy por ese hombre y La mujer ni siquiera lo amaba es más lo detestaba.

-•-

 **Mientras tanto en el Olimpo… .**

Una sonrira cruzaba el rostro de una mujer mientras miraba a través de una pantilla los acontecimientos ocurridos con su tío en Montauk, la mujer era alta con un lelo rubio y brillante y unos ojos azules grisáceos tenía la piel bronzeada y vestía una toga olímpica, tenía a un lado su égida y su lanza, dispuestas para um combate que todavía no tenía el honor de librar.

Ahí sonriendo en aquella sala blanca en el Olimpo se encontraba Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia, la diosa apago la pantalla con un mando que salió de la nada y dijo para si misma.

"Todas las fichas están en posición, solo queda esperar a que todo ocurra para reclamar mi trono" dijo Atenea sabiendo que como todos sus planes este no iba a fallar.

 **Hola esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste.**

 **Más capítulos están por venir hasta entonces Disfrutadlo ;)**

 _ **Un saludo Nicolás**_ ( _ **Sí, me llamo así de verdad :D)**_


End file.
